


Deadly Rose

by Akane_dREam



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Relationships: Artoria prendragon&Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Deadly Rose

阿尔托莉雅从会议室走出来，从西服裤袋里摸出在开会的时候震动过一次的手机，屏幕上显示她有一条语音信息，来自摩根，她的姐姐。她皱起眉来，并没有马上点开信息，走向办公室的脚步不自觉地加快两分。她素来雷厉风行惯了，员工们看她风风火火也不觉得奇怪，没人费心去听那脚步声里带着什么样的情绪。阿尔托莉雅快步踏进办公室，关紧了身后的门，才点开了那条语音信息，把手机放在耳边。

——她上次和摩根联系是什么时候？一年前？两年？……总之的确是有一些时日了。且不说她向来忙得无暇顾及这些小事，哪怕要她刻意去记，这件事恐怕也已经久远得足以被合情合理地推进“忘却”的盒子里。于阿尔托莉雅而言，摩根勒菲向来就是如此，飘忽不定地来或者去，从不费心挑选出现的时间，有时候会成为一颗完全摧毁她繁忙日程的炸弹，有时候却又悄无声息得让阿尔托莉雅觉得是个错觉，只能凭借桂妮薇儿的证词（“哦，客房的床单乱了，是不是姐姐来过？”）来佐证。虽然不能说每次和摩根有所牵扯就必无好事，但阿尔托莉雅也实在不觉得会有什么内容足以让她迫不及待。

语音里摩根的语速很快，听不出有些什么情绪。

“亚瑟，下午五点去接孩子。迦勒底幼儿园。”

——言简意赅，不留反驳的余地，很有摩根风格的做法。阿尔托莉雅清楚地记得在开会的时候手机仅仅震动过一次，只有这一条信息，摩根甚至没有尝试先给阿尔托莉雅打电话，给她一个拒绝的机会——摩根不可能不知道阿尔托莉雅的工作比她自己的还要忙，千挑万选怎么就选中了她来救急？阿尔托莉雅瞟了一眼桌上堆积成山的文件，给摩根回拨过去，那头已是关机的提示音。阿尔托莉雅啧了一声，坐到桌前再把那条语音听了一遍，在记事本上草草地记下时间地点。她对这个幼儿园有点印象，似乎倒不是很远，如果能速战速决处理完手头的事情的话倒也不是不能去一趟——并非完全不能，而是尚有希望，倘若如此，就难以让阿尔托莉雅拒绝了。

摩根把她算得准而又准。

摩根总管阿尔托莉雅叫亚瑟，口气冰冷得仿佛她们之间完全没有血缘关系。阿尔托莉雅自然知道这是摩根的某种执念，从幼时无缘无故地滋生，没有感情地沿着她的四肢攀爬，直至松松地扣住她的咽喉。尽管她从来不理解否认她们之间的关系对摩根到底有什么益处，却也摸不透这执念的具体形状。

极少极少的情况下，在不当着外人的时候她也会说，亚瑟。不是那种公事公办的冷漠口气，口吻刁钻暧昧，次数屈指可数，带一丝能令阿尔托莉雅铜墙铁壁般的胃绞在一起的笑意。比如她会说“亚瑟你的脑子从内到外就是个男人的脑子”，或者说“亚瑟你给我过来”，又或者就是简简单单的一声，亚瑟，将声线恰到好处地压低，唇角却勾起来一个柔媚的弧度，唇瓣的颜色宛如盛放的红色玫瑰。

阿尔托莉雅对摩根这样的笑容印象很深。潘德拉贡姐妹性格迥异，梅林曾经说“阿尔托莉雅的脸上一辈子都不可能出现摩根的表情，就像是白百合绝不可能变成红玫瑰一样”。阿尔托莉雅对梅林的比喻嗤之以鼻，而摩根听了却饶有兴趣地笑了笑，尽管她本人并不怎么喜欢梅林这个有点吊儿郎当的家伙。阿尔托莉雅依稀记得年幼的时候摩根总的来说也愿意对自己假以悦色，只是这样的记忆太过淡薄。随着年龄的增长姐妹间的摩擦愈发明显，年长一些的摩根早就掌握了避免口角争端的方法，却不愿意让事情风平浪静地过去。在阿尔托莉雅每一次马上要开口同她争辩的时候满不在乎地说一句“好吧亚瑟，就当你是对的”，浅蓝色的眼里蕴着促狭，唇角稍稍上挑，逼着阿尔托莉雅心不甘情不愿地把话吞下去如鲠在喉；然而仿佛从某一日开始，摩根朝阿尔托莉雅露出了宛若艳丽玫瑰的笑容，一切就从此被颠覆了——正式决定姐妹分居的摩根在出门之前突然转身回来，阿尔托莉雅吃惊地怔在原地，任由摩根倾身过来亲昵地捏了捏自己发烫的脸蛋，轻笑一声。两人额头碰着额头，唇瓣的距离过于接近，湿润绵长的呼吸交融，节奏是心跳的十分之一。

结婚以后桂妮薇儿坚持要给姐姐一把家里的钥匙，主张摩根也是家里的一份子。阿尔托莉雅少有地给桂妮薇儿泼冷水，诚心诚意地表达意见说“摩根未必愿意收下”，只是奈何解释不清理由。不信邪的桂妮薇儿将钥匙交给摩根的时候，摩根凝视了桂妮薇儿片刻，然后以一种堪称和蔼的表情伸手接过了钥匙，柔声说了句谢谢。那双色泽浅淡却绝非通透的碧眸捕捉到阿尔托莉雅吃惊的神情，于是目光悠悠地转过来落在她脸上，幽深的眼瞳对上阿尔托莉雅清澈翠绿的一双眼——

阿尔托莉雅的审美能力远不如兰斯洛特之流，只晓得留意妆面上颜色最明显的地方，而摩根向来不惮在妆容上使用张扬浓烈的色彩。深红色的口红将摩根的唇瓣描摹成饱满诱人的形状，使阿尔托莉雅想到她第一次给桂妮薇儿买玫瑰的时候，自己抱着花束走出花店，懵然不知地撕开包裹着花朵的细网，开到盛极的玫瑰骤然散开花瓣，舒展开来的弧度无遮无拦地暴露这一朵玫瑰的妖冶——就像摩根的唇，阿尔托莉雅非常直率地想，她白皙的肌肤与口红的颜色很衬，会成为致命的诱人毒药。阿尔托莉雅几乎看得恍惚，摩根忽然轻笑一声，双唇抿出一道妩媚的弧度。阿尔托莉雅下意识地抬眼对上摩根的眼，被那双瞳中的幽暗深邃惊得几乎当场倒退一步。越是深沉越是漆黑的深渊，就越能够分毫不差地映照出凝视着它的人——阿尔托莉雅从这一刻开始对此深信不疑。

把钥匙交给了摩根，桂妮薇儿欢欣鼓舞，阿尔托莉雅则独自慎重忧虑。她的直感向来灵验，摩根极少登门拜访，然而那把钥匙始终是一个定时炸弹。阿尔托莉雅不晓得自己为什么要像捍卫一座城池一般时刻警惕着捍卫自己的家，特别当对象还是自己的姐姐的时候。久而久之桂妮薇儿本人也不怎么记得自己曾经给过姐姐一把钥匙，阿尔托莉雅也渐渐淡忘了这段惊心动魄的小插曲。直至一个深夜，阿尔托莉雅刚完成工作准备回房休息，忽然就听见门口窸窸窣窣传来开门的声音。阿尔托莉雅愣了愣——不是桂妮薇儿，她就在家里，早就睡下了。在窗外落进来的朦胧月光里，阿尔托莉雅看着房门被打开，一个熟悉的身影出现在她眼前，有什么东西重重地往阿尔托莉雅的心脏上砸了下去，让她几乎不能呼吸。

“……摩根？”

摩根像是没听见阿尔托莉雅的话。她应当是第一次造访阿尔托莉雅婚后的新居，轻车熟路地将高跟鞋甩在一边，行李箱随手丢在玄关，径直穿过客厅朝阿尔托莉雅走去。她穿着黑色的丝袜，丝袜很薄，在月下透出肌肤白瓷一般的色泽。她踩在地上没有脚步声，也没有脚印，如同飘浮一般靠近阿尔托莉雅，步伐轻重不一，像是梦游。

“你刚下飞机吗？”阿尔托莉雅留意到了摩根不如往常精致的妆容和稍显凌乱的发丝，少有地记起来她前些日子到外地出差了，“怎么不回家跑到我这里来了……哎。”

她抓住摩根的双肩。但摩根是清醒的，不是阿尔托莉雅以这样谨慎的阻拦可以抵挡的。她伸手捧住阿尔托莉雅的面颊，在阿尔托莉雅还来不及警惕起来的时候蓦然一笑，倾身吻住了她，霸道地把她推得连连后退撞到墙上。阿尔托莉雅下意识地想要避开口红的味道，舌头顺着摩根主动撬开的唇齿侵入，纠缠追逐着那一丝若有若无的玫瑰芬芳。摩根投入地吻着她，毫不顾忌唇舌纠缠的时候的水声在黑夜中分外清晰，间或的呼吸又带着娇媚的颤声。阿尔托莉雅确信桂妮薇儿已经睡着了，不可能突然跳起来将她们抓个正着，却不能说明自己的心脏为什么会跳得越来越快——她清清楚楚地听着摩根的声音，听她在轻喘的间隙里一声一声地喊着“亚瑟”；然而第二天清晨当阿尔托莉雅在客房的床上迷迷糊糊地醒过来的时候，摩根却已经无迹可寻。玄关空空荡荡，地面干干净净，她甚至没有在家里留下一根浅金色的发丝。阿尔托莉雅只能认为自己昨夜做了一个过分真实的梦，其它的所有可能性都被专横地否定。

倘若有人说“摩根勒菲是入梦的魔女”——阿尔托莉雅恐怕是体会最深的那一个吧。

下午四点半。阿尔托莉雅竟然真的完成了所有的工作，坐在办公桌前发愣。三分钟后她霍然站起身，抓起搭在椅背上的西服外套往外走——去替姐姐接孩子又何妨，她本不应该有刚才那哪怕只有三分钟的犹豫，更遑论迫使她刚才一鼓作气完成工作的动力不就是这个目的。她推开办公室门，贝狄威尔少有地见到上司早退，吃惊地站了起来，却又张口结舌说不出话。

“抱歉，我有点私事，今天先走了。”

“——是。”

贝狄威尔没有追问理由，这让阿尔托莉雅松了一口气。在路上她又给摩根打了个电话，不出意料地听筒里传来“您拨打的电话已关机”的提示音。阿尔托莉雅叹了口气，但她心里非常清楚，即使电话接通，她也没法和摩根说些什么。为什么让我来接孩子？不管原因是什么她已经在去幼儿园的路上了。你在做什么？她预料到摩根必然只会回答一句“亚瑟，这不是你需要知道的事情”。你到底在想什么？阿尔托莉雅永远不会得到这个问题的答案。阿尔托莉雅知道摩根心绪的千回百转远甚于自己，于是早已惯于不去揣测姐姐的心思，任由她被迷雾环绕，朦朦胧胧地落在心里头，犹如用轻纱覆盖绝世容貌的魔女，神秘的结晶。

听筒里声音甜美的提示音将同一句话说了五遍，自动挂断了电话，咔的一声。阿尔托莉雅无言地叹了口气，在半个街区外的停车场停下车。到了放学时间，门口陆陆续续有家长接走孩子，幼儿园老师带着还在等家长的孩子在操场上玩耍，好像是在玩老鹰抓小鸡，时不时听见老师故作可怕的“哇——”一声恐吓和小朋友们哇啦哇啦的叫声和笑声。整个街区都因为这个幼儿园的存在而感染了活泼的空气。

阿尔托莉雅驻足凝视了片刻。在门口负责接送孩子的老师看她久久没开口指明要接哪个孩子，于是主动上前搭话。

“您好。您是来接孩子的吗？”

阿尔托莉雅回过神：“啊，是的。”

“请问您是来接……？”

“我是来接……”

接谁？阿尔托莉雅猛地回过神来。她知道的姐姐的孩子里，高文和阿格规文早就过了需要家长接送的年纪，那还有谁？幼儿园老师看着她等着答案，阿尔托莉雅再怎么没有育儿经验也知道若是她给不出一个正确的名字，可就不仅仅只是接不到孩子这么简单了。她可不想被当做可疑人物、被警察盘问。

“啊，我知道了。”没等阿尔托莉雅回答，年轻的女老师双眼一亮，笑意盈盈回头就喊：“罗曼老师，莫德雷德的家长来接她了~”

阿尔托莉雅松了口气，含着暧昧的微笑点了点头。她和摩根的相貌本来就不算特别相似，若是孩子长得还不像母亲，那就真的不知道该接谁回家了。她在心底把“莫德雷德”这个名字咀嚼了两遍，争取能马上把这个名字念熟。正在操场上和小朋友们玩的男老师听见女老师的呼唤应了一声，从打打闹闹的孩子中牵出一个。阿尔托莉雅看得不清楚，但是那面貌轮廓确实是有几分熟悉，很像摩根……还有不是摩根但她也很熟悉的什么人。罗曼老师牵着一蹦一跳的莫德雷德走到幼儿园门口，一路和那孩子还有说有笑，在看见阿尔托莉雅的时候笑容却立刻凝固了。

“……怎么？不是摩根小姐吗？”

女老师眨眨眼，像是为自己的聪明而感到得意：“这不是莫德雷德的父亲吗。”

阿尔托莉雅听见女老师的话，不由得苦笑起来。她瞥见罗曼老师警惕的神情，赶紧接话：“摩根是我的姐姐，她托我来接……莫德雷德。”

被叫到名字的小孩警觉地抬起头来看了她一眼，翡翠色的眼睛眨了眨。罗曼老师似乎还是不太放心：“您介不介意我们打电话问一下摩根小姐？”

“不介意。但是她现在应该关机了，来之前我打过她的电话。”

“藤丸老师你先照顾一下莫德雷德。”罗曼老师交代好，又满腹狐疑地看了阿尔托莉雅一眼，不放心地回去打电话了。女老师不好意思地吐吐舌头，凛了凛神色，拉住莫德雷德的小手。阿尔托莉雅极少单独和这样小的孩子打交道，也不知道该做什么，看老师的样子似乎对她有所防备，可能她还是不应该“轻举妄动”；但莫德雷德倒好像不怎么害怕，睁着一双大眼睛直直地盯着她看，看得阿尔托莉雅有些不自在，干脆转开了脸——比起高文或是阿格规文，这孩子更像摩根，眼瞳里有着阿尔托莉雅熟悉的幽深光泽。

阿尔托莉雅别开视线，看见了站在幼儿园门口的一个小女孩子。她穿着一条蓝白格子的连衣裙，鹅黄色的外套，背着个小动物形状的包，脸蛋看上去软乎乎的，小得不得了。

“你是……兰斯洛特家的……”

戴眼镜的小姑娘听见父亲的名字抬起头来，奶声奶气地说了句“嗯”。还没等阿尔托莉雅因为总算有个认识的人而松口气，怀疑她不是好人的女老师听见她去招惹另一个孩子，赶紧拉住了小姑娘的手；莫德雷德仍然目不转睛地盯着阿尔托莉雅，发现阿尔托莉雅只是淡淡地看了自己一眼，有些气馁，转头去和兰斯洛特的女儿嘀嘀咕咕了。

“摩根小姐没有接电话。”罗曼老师走了过来，严肃地看向阿尔托莉雅，“恐怕我们还是不能……”

“玛修！”阿尔托莉雅听见一个熟悉的声音，回头一看，竟然是桂妮薇儿急急地跑了过来。兰斯洛特的女儿听见呼唤她的声音，眼睛亮起来，高高兴兴地朝她招手。桂妮薇儿看见阿尔托莉雅的时候也是一惊，险些脱口喊出她的本名。

“……阿……亚瑟？”桂妮薇儿及时改了口，“你怎么在这里？”

“摩根让我来接孩子。”阿尔托莉雅无奈地笑笑，“她也没和老师说一声，老师不肯放人。”

桂妮薇儿愣了愣，玛修已经挣开了老师的手扑到桂妮薇儿膝前，抓住她的裙摆：“桂妮阿姨带小莫回家。”

“小莫？平时和你玩的小莫吗？”

“嗯。”

桂妮薇儿看向站在一旁的莫德雷德。莫德雷德规规矩矩地朝她打招呼：“桂妮阿姨好。”

“摩根让我来接她。”阿尔托莉雅用下颌朝莫德雷德的方向点一点。桂妮薇儿有些糊涂了，但还是朝莫德雷德伸出了手：“那小莫跟桂妮阿姨和玛修一起回家好不好？”

“桂妮薇儿小姐……”

桂妮薇儿优雅地笑笑：“莫德雷德是我姐姐的孩子，姐姐工作忙来不及通知老师，让我把她接回去吧。”

罗曼老师仍然保持着谨慎的态度：“这位刚才也说摩根小姐是她的姐姐。”

桂妮薇儿怔了怔，看了一眼阿尔托莉雅，看她神色如常——或者说仍然一副期待着爱妻摆平事情的模样，不知道该该是高兴还是无奈，在心底幽幽地叹了口气，勉强维持着脸上的笑容。

“是呀，因为这位是我的丈夫。”

莫德雷德牵着玛修的手走在前面，很有大孩子的自觉，会陪着咿咿呀呀的玛修说话，教她认广告牌上的字，还知道在过马路的时候带着她等绿灯。阿尔托莉雅工作忙，少有地和桂妮薇儿一同在街上行走，一时甚至有点手足无措——追求桂妮薇儿的时候倒是常常约她出门吃饭，然后驾车送她回家，目的明确，从来没有这样的悠闲。桂妮薇儿似乎也有些不自在，一直低着头。两人带着孩子沉默地走到停车场，阿尔托莉雅习惯性地为妻子拉开车门。

“如果不是你来了，我都不知道要怎么把莫德雷德接回去。”阿尔托莉雅心悦诚服地说，想要打破这尴尬的气氛。

“我来接过玛修几次……老师认识我。”桂妮薇儿不自然地笑笑，理了理耳边的一缕头发，把它拨到耳后，“去年年底兰斯洛特和伊莲在家吵了一个星期的架，把伊莲气得回娘家去了，你们公司那段时间又个个忙得四脚朝天，他自己来不了幼儿园，我就顺路去接玛修了。”

阿尔托莉雅发动车子：“兰斯洛特也真是。平时见他对女性那么彬彬有礼温柔体贴，偏偏和自己的太太总是过不去。”

“你也不是不知道加拉哈德那时就是个意外……再说兰斯洛特这个性格，伊莲难免吃醋。玛修还好，加拉哈德那时他又年轻，难免对孩子有些迁怒，伊莲也是一肚子气。难为加拉哈德能长成这么个好孩子。……”

桂妮薇儿絮絮地说着，怕后座上两个正叽里咕噜说着话的孩子听见，声音低而轻柔。阿尔托莉雅的注意力恍恍惚惚地在中途就散开了。兰斯洛特奉子成婚，阿尔托莉雅是知道的。伊莲对兰斯洛特痴心一片，奈何兰斯洛特总没这个意思。他待女性向来温文有礼，这却不妨碍他骨子里是个绝不轻易妥协的人，伊莲再怎么紧追不舍也无济于事。一来二去，摩根不知道什么时候就掺和进来了。如果只是给伊莲出出主意，替她拉拉红线，倒还无妨；阿尔托莉雅却隐约记得自己听到过一言半语，说伊莲能使出奉子成婚这一招，和摩根脱不了关系*。

阿尔托莉雅从来与八卦绝缘，偏偏这句话根深蒂固地生在了她的脑子里。摩根同伊莲并不是什么至交好友，能让她做到这一步，阿尔托莉雅只能怀疑她是否另有所图。阿尔托莉雅惯于直接地要求合理的解释、惯于不受忤逆，摩根却是她的克星。她永远不可能从摩根那里得到问题的答案，亦不可能说服自己不去在意与她相关的未解谜团。

这很合理，她们毕竟是血浓于水的姐妹。阿尔托莉雅认为这个理由足以解释问题，却没想过它正确与否。阿尔托莉雅踩着刹车等红灯转绿，手指漫不经心地轻轻敲着方向盘，将不同的焦躁混在一起，避免过于清楚的情绪将事情变得复杂，使自己能够镇定下来。

摩根让阿尔托莉雅来接孩子，她自己当然不能指望；高文和阿格规文又都住校，家里必然没有人照顾莫德雷德，于是桂妮薇儿做主把玛修和莫德雷德都带回了自己家。阿尔托莉雅和桂妮薇儿一直没有孩子，家里自然也不可能有玩具，阿尔托莉雅正头痛让这两个孩子玩些什么，被桂妮薇儿抱到沙发上坐着的玛修就自己从包包里拿了小洋娃娃出来，咿咿呀呀地自己玩了起来，简直乖得不得了；莫德雷德倒是一看就是个爱动的，睁着一双翠绿色的大眼睛四处打量，并且在看见阿尔托莉雅的书房的时候明显地表现出了强烈的好奇心，然而她一回头对上阿尔托莉雅注视着她的平静目光，就变成了一棵蔫白菜，凑到玛修旁边陪她玩了起来。阿尔托莉雅完全不理解孩子的乐趣，干脆去厨房帮桂妮薇儿做晚饭。

“你不和孩子们玩吗？”桂妮薇儿正忙着，头也不回地问。

“你也不是不知道我向来拿小孩子没辙。”阿尔托莉雅苦笑。

桂妮薇儿忍不住笑出来：“开饭之前就让你进厨房，等会儿就不用吃了。”

阿尔托莉雅替桂妮薇儿洗干净食材，识相地退出了厨房，倚在门边看桂妮薇儿忙碌。她轻声地哼着一首阿尔托莉雅叫不出来名字的歌，锅里蒸腾起来的热气在厨房里氤氲，将她的背影笼得模糊，无端端地仿佛拉开了她同阿尔托莉雅的距离——这样的距离是舒适的。与她并非紧密相连、永远不受纷扰从而保持宁静与纯真的桂妮薇儿，阿尔托莉雅认为她是理想乡的具现，所以当初才果断地向她展开了求婚攻势。她似乎天然就应当同自己保持一定的安全距离，不应当同阿尔托莉雅遇到的一切烦心事扯上关系，于是她永远不会察觉阿尔托莉雅的头号烦恼——摩根勒菲是阿尔托莉雅的灾难，是她必须独自一人面对的宿命，是紧紧地拴连在她的生命与灵魂上无法剥离的细小灵子。还有，还有什么别的理由，但是结论终归是一致的，桂妮薇儿不应该在任何一个时刻想到摩根。

阿尔托莉雅沉浸在茫茫的思绪里，没有听见身后孩子靠近的脚步声。

“好香啊。”桂妮薇儿揭开锅盖的时候莫德雷德忍不住出声。阿尔托莉雅闻声回头看了她一眼，吓得莫德雷德缩了缩脖子。

“是吗？”桂妮薇儿回头莞尔一笑，莫德雷德用力点头，“小莫要不要先吃一口？”

“要！”

孩子两眼放光。桂妮薇儿用筷子夹起锅里的一块肉，小口吹了吹，喂到莫德雷德嘴里。莫德雷德三两口吞下去，意犹未尽地舔舔嘴巴：“真好吃！”

“那就好。”桂妮薇儿眼里含着笑。

“我还可以再吃一口吗？”莫德雷德期待地问，悄悄看一眼旁边的阿尔托莉雅。

“只准再吃一口哦。不然等会儿都被你吃完了玛修就没有啦。”

“谢谢桂妮阿姨！”

“是姨母。”

阿尔托莉雅淡淡地提醒了一句，莫德雷德一下子有点不知所措，看着桂妮薇儿温和鼓励的表情，过了一会儿才鼓起勇气改口再说一次：“……谢谢桂妮姨母。”

桂妮薇儿微笑着点点头，再喂了莫德雷德一口菜就转身继续做饭。莫德雷德不敢靠阿尔托莉雅太近，但是莫名地又觉得想亲近她，于是挨在她旁边不远处，见她并没有表现出厌恶，于是又往她身边蹭了蹭，在门边看桂妮薇儿做饭。

“以后我可以和桂妮姨母结婚吗？”

“诶？”

“因为桂妮姨母做的菜特别好吃，我喜欢桂妮阿姨。”

“这个嘛……”桂妮薇儿故意朝阿尔托莉雅努了努嘴。莫德雷德顺着桂妮薇儿的目光看过去，对上阿尔托莉雅同自己颜色相似却波澜不惊的眼，“你可以来吃姨母做的饭，但是姨母不能和你结婚。”

“嗯……”莫德雷德做了一会儿心理斗争，“那也可以。”

“小莫真乖。那小莫去叫玛修来吃饭好不好？要先洗手哦。”

“好！”

莫德雷德似乎很喜欢桂妮薇儿，高高兴兴地去叫玛修了。桂妮薇儿这才转过来搭理丈夫：“这孩子和你像。脸长得像，也那么爱吃，有你们两个在怕不是一顿饭永远都出不了厨房就没了。”

桂妮薇儿几乎无心的话里有某几个字突然敲在阿尔托莉雅的神经上。

“……这孩子像摩根。”阿尔托莉雅下意识地回答。

“嗯……那当然啦毕竟是姐姐的孩子……也许是长得像父亲呢？我总觉得她和你还是有几分相似的，特别是……”

“桂妮姨母~我和玛修都洗了手来啦~”

莫德雷德拉着玛修跑过来，响亮地喊了一声。桂妮薇儿回神去招呼孩子们了，没有说完的话像是一把利剑悬在空中。阿尔托莉雅茫然地揣测着脊椎被贯穿的触觉，直到听见玛修用软软的声音喊她来吃饭。

晚饭后桂妮薇儿说接到了伊莲的电话，准备送玛修回家，阿尔托莉雅就揽下了洗碗的工作。在桂妮薇儿给玛修穿衣服鞋子的时候，莫德雷德把玛修的玩具都找齐了装进她的包里。桂妮薇儿温柔地摸了摸莫德雷德的头发，带着玛修出门。莫德雷德在房子里无所事事地转悠了两圈，最后还是来到了阿尔托莉雅所在的厨房。阿尔托莉雅挽起衬衫袖子站在洗碗池前，与围着围裙的桂妮薇儿的形象大相径庭——她像是在专注地执行某种精密的任务，不觉得厌烦也无所谓疲惫。莫德雷德从门外探进来一个小脑袋，一声不吭地好奇地看着，不料阿尔托莉雅像是背后长了眼睛。

“看我洗碗是不是觉得有点无聊？”

小孩子被打了个措手不及，说话结结巴巴，声音越来越低：“诶？呃……也没有……”

“喜欢看书吗？可以去书房看书。或者在客厅里看电视也行。”

“可以进书房吗？”莫德雷德眼睛一亮。

“可以。但是不要搞破坏。”

“嗯！”

阿尔托莉雅听见孩子哒哒哒的脚步声朝着书房去了，在心底暗自松一口气。她向来拿孩子没辙，不晓得自己刚才这样是不是有点冷淡，只是隐约觉得莫德雷德好像没觉得害怕——这孩子起初是有些拘束，但骨子里是有点自己小时候那种天不怕地不怕的劲儿在的，阿尔托莉雅不晓得这算不算是从父亲那里继承来的东西。摩根会对这孩子怎么想呢？她似乎从来就对阿尔托莉雅的某些性格举动颇有微词，却坏心眼地从来不肯挑明，只会偶尔用些语焉不详的词句取笑她；但摩根仿佛又从来不真正地介意，总是嫣然一笑，让阿尔托莉雅恍惚地觉得她唯有这样才是最好。

阿尔托莉雅将沾满洗洁精泡沫的碗碟堆进洗碗池，准备打开水龙头的时候听见门锁与钥匙碰撞的声音。她暗自忖度桂妮薇儿不该这么快回来，洗干净手走出厨房，果不其然推门进来的是摩根勒菲，站在门口朝着来迎接她的阿尔托莉雅微微一笑。

“嗨，亚瑟。”她轻快地说。

“我把莫德雷德接回来了。”阿尔托莉雅走上前：“你这么快就忙完了？”

“我就知道。”摩根伸手勾掉高跟鞋，鞋跟落在地上有清脆悦耳的响声。即使到了夜晚，她的妆容仍旧完整精致，口红描摹出唇瓣犹如玫瑰花瓣的饱满弧度。她轻笑一声，浅若冰色的眼瞳在稍短的停顿中闪过一丝愉快的光芒，“托付给你的事情总不会有错。”

“你连孩子的名字也没说就让我去接，万一接不回来怎么办？”阿尔托莉雅皱眉。

“幼儿园的老师一看就知道了。”

“叫不上孩子的名字，老师不肯把人交给我。要不是桂妮恰好来了，恐怕这孩子还接不回来。”阿尔托莉雅补充了一句，“桂妮说你生了孩子也不告诉我们一声。”

在听到阿尔托莉雅提到的名字时摩根挑了挑眉，阿尔托莉雅本来以为她会露出惯常那种高深莫测的不悦神色，却没料到摩根勾起唇角笑了笑。她仿佛真的因为阿尔托莉雅提起了桂妮薇儿而感到高兴，向阿尔托莉雅走去，将她逼得退到墙边。

“你让我怎么说？”她低低地笑出声，将阿尔托莉雅推到墙边，圈在自己的双臂之中，“桂妮肯定要问我，这孩子是谁的呀，姐姐是又找到了新的结婚对象了吗。那我只好说孩子是亚瑟的。”

“什——”

“你明明早就知道。”摩根的面庞凑到阿尔托莉雅面前，额头贴着额头，愉快的双瞳里清晰地映着阿尔托莉雅骇然的神情，“亚瑟，你没有必要否认。这并不是意外，也不是你的失察。你只是为了心里想要的东西，于是觉得即使有这么个孩子也无可厚非，对吧？”

摩根的声音宛若反复吟唱的咒语，在阿尔托莉雅混乱的大脑中一遍又一遍地回荡。她轻易地一低头就吻住了阿尔托莉雅，完成蛊惑的仪式。直感崩溃。咬合的齿轮分开、重组，在另一条轨道上重新顺畅地运转起来，扭转旧有的普遍逻辑。摩根的肌肤上还有淡淡的香水味，无孔不入地渗透阿尔托莉雅的呼吸。她吸入伪装得极好的毒气，全身的细胞都还以为自己仍然正在安然呼吸，却感知不到正在蔓延的死亡。

“莫德雷德……”阿尔托莉雅艰难地挤出一句话，“莫德雷德在书房。”

“你关心的是这个吗？”摩根轻轻地笑了，侧过脸咬一咬阿尔托莉雅的耳垂，“只要你安安静静的，亚瑟，就不会有任何问题。”

摩根的唇瓣再度封住了阿尔托莉雅还想争辩的嘴。阿尔托莉雅的挣扎没有用。那样柔软的触觉，那样温暖的肢体，那样熟悉的味道，一重一重地封印她的思维，只余下玫瑰色的混沌与浓烈的芬芳。她的双臂环住了摩根纤细的腰肢，紧紧地将她箍在自己的怀抱里。她决不能容许摩根在这种时候自作主张地出尔反尔离她而去——她仿佛听见摩根无声的笑，却没有足以解析其中意味的余裕。她只知道自己正在再度接近她一直探寻的未知，并且她最终绝不可能触及迷雾的中心，然而仅仅如此就已经值得；她知道她站在必死无疑的断崖边缘，却食髓知味地忆起了坠落失重的快乐。

门外没有人。阿尔托莉雅起初还能清晰地听见书房里书页翻动的声音，以及织物互相摩擦的窸窣声响，但很快她就什么也听不见了。摩根的指甲深深地没入阿尔托莉雅的肩头，拉扯着她们凌乱的发丝，纠缠在一起。墙壁受到撞击发出微弱的沉闷响声，振动顺着脊柱传入大脑，摇晃着敏感的神经。摩根听着阿尔托莉雅越来越重越来越快的呼吸声，抓着她的头发将她的脸埋在自己胸前，在几乎要使她自己都要晕眩沉醉的浪潮中，仰起脸笑了起来。

“……亚瑟，你终究会死在我的手上。”

——Deadly Rose · Fin


End file.
